Fallen
by SueyKins
Summary: IMPORTANT! A/U fic ::PLEASE read The new Chapter One:: - What if your life was preordain before the thought of birth was conceived? What would you do if love was your only outlet to survive the war, would you choose love... or power and death?
1. Prologue

Prologue

_Created for the blossom of pure good and the corpse of evil only four children breathed their first breath unknown to their destinies would challenge them beyond the human mind could comprehend. Two young men and two beautiful young women were proclaimed the ultimate weapon. King Zacynthus, the most powerful man that lived in the universe followed by Geras, his trusted next in command. Feared by all, they conquered the worlds until they came to Planet Earth. Said to hold the most exotic beauties anyone laid eyes on. _

_Naiadian and Aideen were said to be the angels that had fallen to the earth as spirits, guardians over Kamiatomas' beloved believers. Underestimated as women their true powers were said to be great and to be feared. Their spirits, if ever awoken, would smite the world, choker everything that came into contact with the pure innocence of the hidden angels._

_Stories tell the tell of the fallen lovers over centuries. Their power so great no man, no demon, not even the warlord of the underworld would seek havoc under their control. One fateful afternoon war broke in the streets of Earth and The planet of the Sayian-jins. Watching the cities burn to the ground glorious King rushed to gain his victory. Queen Naiadian watch he husband fall to him doom piercing next Commander Geras, tasting the ground choking for air as it came to an end. _

_Light beaming from the goddess's as fury came to claim death. No one has ever seen the power the goddess's produced that day, however the power was so mystical it obliterated all in its path leaving two woman craving more revenge. Overwhelming revenge they were doomed to death and to walk the underworld as the mockery of the others casted in the fiery pits of hell. _

_The uncontrollable lust for power and revenge of the lovers was the ultimate defeat. Destined to walk the world over and over until the wrong so many centuries was undone. Recreated into the good and evil of Kamiatoma..._

_Preplanned destinies for four young lovers was preordain over centuries of fallen kingdoms. That two young warriors would rise and defend everything... only then will the Goddess's human rise and obliterate __all evils that seethed the the world. Will time tell the fallen lovers wrongs were rewritten into something different or will past lust of all that is wrong repeat itself? _

"Oh, Rynietia..." Kakkorat giggles, "Why do you always tell us this silly story?"

Grunting with displeasure, "Well Kakkorat you never know, these stories may something to take heed of they will guide you one day."

"It is just an old myth that some old dumbass thought it would be an interesting story to tell little children," a young Prince Vegeta debated.

Rynietia looked at the two boys, so young, "Why do you think that mister?"

"Because I will be the most powerful being in the universe and no mythical story is going to scare me away from taking what is rightfully mine," Prince Vegeta stated bluntely.

Laughing, Kakkorat looks at his friend, "Don't be so serious, we are only seven and the time when you become ruler is fair from now."

"It is not even that young boys, one day the time to prove yourselves will come, and sometimes hearing the stories our universe has to offer is something to think about... something to keep in mind as the years go by-"

"Whatever," young Prince Vegeta stood abruptly and walked out the room.

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own DBZ!

**Author's Note:**

**Well, there you have it, the new and improved storyline of the story. Like I said, I am making some changes and I feel that the story will end up better in the end. I hope everyone enjoyed the prologue as much as I could possibly make it interesting. **

**R/R please. I am interested in some feedback. 3**

**-BeckySue**

**DISCALMIER: I do not own DBZ or any characters I use in my story, thanks.**


	2. Chapter One

**Fallen**

**By Rebecca**

**Chapter One**

"Oh my gosh Chi, I cannot wait to go to school next week…I got this new outfit it is kind of like a Brittany Spears school girl look but with less slut but I have these boots that I got for them with a _way_ cute pigtail idea that I goggled the other day," Bulma said through the phone while she brushed her hair looking over her make-up.

"You always have the cutest ideas B I asked my father if I could do this outfit I saw Gwen from No Doubt in but daddy said it looked to ratty and did not want his girl looking like that," ChiChi replied.

"Well dads are supposed to be like that but I think you should wear that Hollister V-Tee shirt with the lacy undershirt and that cute skirt we got the other day."

"Oh I forgot about that!" ChiChi giggled.

"See we are going to be awesome our first day of school," Bulma laughed. "I hope school wont be too difficult, were starting high school Chi… I am so nervous."

"Heck yeah, just think of the boys…"

"OH MY GOSH I KNOW-"

"Bulma," Dr. Briefs walked into the bedroom, "Sweetheart, maybe it is time for you to get off the phone; we need to have a talk you and I."

Bulma grunted, "Okay dad… Hey Chi Ima call you in a little bit my dad said he needed to talk to me about something."

"Okay, I need to go have dinner anyways," ChiChi stated.

"KK, love you."

"Love you."

Bulma threw her phone on the bed and walked towards the kitchen. Grabbing some grapes she sat across the table from Dr. Briefs, "Okay dad, what was so important that you had to interrupt mine and Chi's serious school mode talk. We are seriously stressed about scho-"

"Well Bulma that is what I needed to talk to you about," Dr. Briefs folded his hands and took a deep breath, "We are moving."

"WHAT?"

"My job is having us re-locate- But ChiChi and her father are coming too it is just not going to be here..."

"Daddy you can't do this…I am about to start high school with all of my friends only to just poof… DISSPEAR?"

"Bulma I know this is hard to understand however my job is something that is important and this is something that you knew could have happened," Dr. Briefs stated.

"But dad?"

"That is the other part- Ox and I, our company is in main trade and in use with the Sayian-jin Nation along with three other planets in our universe… Our research is needed on the planet Vegeta-sei instead of here because of funding along with the technology both of us can acquire…"

"That makes no sense dad, we are moving to another planet for what reason?"

"It is a little more complicated then you could understand at your age however this move most be done, I don't know how else to explain it." Dr. Briefs' looked at his daughter as tears began to run down her cheeks, "You will understand when you get older."

Bulma lowers her head and whips her cheeks, "When do we leave?"

"We are to be packed and ready to board Wednesday."

"That is two days…"

"We will at least be with ChiChi and her father so you won't be entirely without your friends," He gave his daughter a slight smile.

"This is the worst day ever," Bulma stood and ran back to her room.

**Meanwhile…**

"Prince Vegeta," a servant bowed his head waiting for his prince to reply.

"What?" He screamed.

"Your father would like Kakkorat and the young Princes' presence in the Throne Room, sir," The servant spoke while keeping his head down in a slight bow.

Rolling his eyes he settled his sparing stance down, "What the hell could it be this time?"

Walking towards the throne room the doors are flung open as Vegeta and Kakkorat entered looking at his father, "What?"

"Do not give me that tone of tongue young man," King Vegeta stood from his chair and walked towards the two boys. "This week we will have some _special_ company that is very vital to us and they are to be treated with respect."

"What?" Vegeta looked at his father stunned, "Are you saying that I do not respect anyone?"

"That is exactly what I am saying young man," King Vegeta looked down at the boys, "You two will be escorting the two ladies around-"

"_HELL NO,_" The prince yelled.

"VEGETA," King Vegeta walked straight to his son, "You will obey what I am telling you to do young man or there will be consequences. I do not have the time or the patience to deal with you arrogant bullshit these days, I grow tired of it."

"I do not have time to walk around with three idiots and waste valuable training time," He replied.

"Like I said, you and Kakkorat will be escorting these two young women on day to day basis to and from school and social events and outings. And I won't no complaints from the ladies or I will come find you."

"Question," Kakkorat raised his hand with a grin. "Um, yeah, how are these two young women vital to our planet?"

"Mhm, well their fathers are in trade with out planet and it is important that we bring them to us after hearing about Frieza and Coolers' plans of the universal take over, or at least that is what this is about in a nut shell," Bardock popped in with an answer. "They are moving here and will be living here for quite some time along with their daughters, actually they are near your ages, I believe Ms. Briefs and Ms. Ox are fourteen, only three years younger than yourselves."

"This is absurd, I do not have to babysit-"

"You will do as I say," King Vegeta stated as he raised his voice.

"This is fucking bullshit," Prince Vegeta yelled and stormed from the Throne room.

"It is okay King, Father, I will talk to him," Kakkorat stated and started running after his friend.

Shaking his head King Vegeta looked at Bardock, "I do not know I am going to do with that boy."

"Well I am sure the Queen will help out with this situation, she has always wanted a daughter and maybe this could come in handy to keep her time busy if Vegeta and my son disappear."

King Vegeta nodded, "This is just happening too soon Bardock."

"We will see what happens, the future is coming and lets just hope that this solves it and doesn't end badly."

**Wednesday**

**Arrival on Vegeta-sei**

"I still don't understand why the hell we had to come," Bulma stuck her noise up as her father signaled for ChiChi and Bulma to get ready for their landing on Vegeta-sei. "Why couldn't we just have stayed on earth?"

"Oh I know, it just is not fair," ChiChi grunted. "Dad still won't even tell me why just that it is business says I am too young to understand."

"It was degrading to hear that I was too young and I… BULMA, of all people. I am one of the smartest kids in middle school and I help with my fathers' inventions and yet, I am too young to understand," Bulma complained.

"Well I hope that we won't be living here that long-"

"That's the thing Chi, I heard father tell his associates at corporate that he will be gone for at least four years if not five," ChiChi stared at her friend with confusion. "Oh that isn't eve the half of what I heard, we are to stay with them because of some silly war that is coming around in the next few years because of some warlords."

"Frieza and Cooler?"

"You've heard of them?"

"Yea, they have already destroyed sectors in the sixth universe and taking over sectors in the fifth," ChiChi stated.

"But, we are in the second universe…" Bulma looked at her father, "Why wouldn't my dad tell me all that?"

"I don't think they want to worry us or something," ChiChi shrugged.

"_Please take your seats, we will be arriving on Sector Five, Planet Vegeta-sei in five minutes. For your safety we ask everyone buckle into their seats and prepare for landing,_" The pilot said.

"I wonder what they look like," ChiChi whispered in Bulma's ear.

"I hear they are extremely scary and rude as ever…" Bulma stated.

"That is only the half of it, there are so many rumors about them over the internet," ChiChi replied. "They are ruthless warriors and will kill anyone or anything that comes in their way."

"Bulma, ChiChi," Dr. Briefs and Dr. Ox signaled for them to approach their fathers, "We landed and they are waiting for us outside."

Bulma and ChiChi stood and walked towards their fathers as the doors to the ship opened. Looking out on the platform Bulma wide eyed glared towards the sayian-jins that were waiting for them outside. Two men, one was obvious it was the king and his head in command, stood tall and masculine as their hair seemed to defy gravity. A slight smile fell on her lips as she noticed the queen, she was radiantly beautiful. Allow she seemed rather buff and rough in her composure she had a glow about her presence which Bulma soon felt she envied.

Then it happened, Her eyes locked with a boy, maybe four years older than herself watching her with the darkest eyes she had ever seen. She felt herself loose herself in the dark black orbs that watched her walk down towards the main platform.

"Welcome," The King held his hand out towards Dr. Briefs and Dr. Ox. "I am King Vegeta, My wife, Queen Akira. This is my Son, Prince Vegeta with his friend and son of my Commander in Chief Bardock. My son and Kakkorat will be the daughters escorts along with my wife, she is rather excited to get more females in the palace other than herself."

Queen Akira giggled, "Ah yes, I must say sometimes I wished for a daughter instead I was given a son that is more arrogant than a his father which I thought was unachievable at this point."

The King slightly rolled his eyes, "As I was saying, I would like the four of you to get settled into your rooms that are in the palace of course but are just down the hall a bit from the science wing."

"Perfect." Dr. Briefs said with a smile.

"Rynia and Syris," The queen waved. "These are too of my ladies in waiting, they will escort both of you and your daughters to the rooms that have been prepared for you and your duration of your stay. If you need anything else added or fixed please fill free to ask."

"Thank you," Dr. Briefs and Dr. Ox said and nodded in unison.

"We will have a ball tomorrow evening in honor of your safe arrival and then next week the business starts which by the way, we need to discuss the schooling that young Ms. Bulma and Ms. ChiChi will now start attending our schools just outside the palace grounds but is still safe," the Queen stated.

"Is my presence done with I have training I could be doing right now," Prince Vegeta said abruptly.

"Yes Vegeta you and Kakkorat can go," King Vegeta looked down at his son. With a grunt, "You will be at dinner tonight young man, your mother and I need to have a talk with you as well, is that understand?"

"Whatever," Prince Vegeta walked off, Kakkorat shrugged and followed closely behind. Bulma looked over and watched as the young prince stormed off.

"I apologize for my son's rudeness," The Queen lowered her head.

"Well we have some business to attend to, there are orders in the rooms of course about the ball along with the young ladies school uniforms and instructions but my wife will discuss that with the two ladies before the ball tomorrow," the King stated as the others took a bow they walked off.

"You may follow us as we head to your quarters," Rynia stated. "Syrus and myself are very pleased to have earthlings here on planet Vegeta-sei, it is a nice new fresh taste if you ask us."

"Are there not many earthlings that reside here?" Dr. Briefs asked.

"Oh no, not really that most are the ones that work in the science wings but of course they never really leave the palace but it is nice to see younger ones to maybe spark up some interest in the palace," Syrus smiled as she looked over towards Bulma and ChiChi.

"The Queen is especially excited, she has become quite bored as of late and needs some company," Rynia smiled. "All this talk of training and orders, it kind of wears on her at times."

"Okay, this is the Oxs' quarters, and across is the Briefs'. There is a middle living room and two king sized rooms with bathrooms in each room. You both have command buttons on the doors incase of a guard or room service, in which case Rynia or myself will quickly come and check. You also can call for the king or the science wing if need be however the science wing can be found down this hall and take a right at the elevator and head down and it will lead straight to the science wing."

"Thank you," Dr. Ox said.

"Well your bags are waiting for you on the inside of your rooms, here are the keys to the rooms and we will let you get settled in. Your daughters weekly schedules are in their rooms on the desk and you two men will be briefed with the King and Bardock," Syrus stated.

"Call if you need us for any reason just call," Rynia and Syrus excused themselves and the two families walked into the separate rooms.

"Oh my gosh," Bulma said as he mouth dropped. Stunned she looked at her father, "Why would they give us such nice quarters?"

"Well we came all this way, I think it would be slightly rude to lock us up in a rundown apartment and be done with it," Dr. Briefs replied.

Looking around the Living Room was extremely spacious, two tall three panel windows with doors following out to a veranda overlooking the palace grounds with long drapes adding to the royal look. Bulma looked over as there was a fireplace that was framed with an 'L' shaped leather couch with gold trimming tables. Bulma walked through the doors leading into her bedroom, her mouth dropped.

"How is it Bulma?"

"Wow…" Dr. Briefs smiled as his daughter took in their new living arrangements.

The rooms was a flowing blue tent with a large king sized sleigh bed with a think white and golden trimmed bedspread, large windows with rose vines wrapping around the frame. The furniture was a dark oak wood, Bulma smiled again.

"This is amazing," Bulma walked over to the desk that had a computer and some shelves set up for her along with a black hanger bag hanging over her chair and a piece of paper on the desk.

_Welcome Ms. Bulma Briefs. We understand that this move is going to have quite an impact on your life and we understand that it is not something you expect. However I want to see that your stay here, for however long it may be, runs a smooth as possible._

_You will be attending classes with your friend, my son and Bardocks' son at the royal university. You are going to find that our schools are very different from what you are use to. The School that you will be attending is the school that is used for royal students however you will have classed with just my son and his friend Kakkorat. _

_Also, Ms. Briefs you will be required to wear a uniform which is not much to wear but at the same time we like our royals to have a certain amount of order which we hope that you will find to our liking._

_If you have any questions please feel free to ask me my dear. I am very excited to have some woman to accompany around the palace._

_Thank You, Queen Akira_

_Schedule for Classes_

_Seven-Nine: Math Studies_

_Nine-Eleven: Trade and Debate_

_Lunch_

_Twelve-Two: Political Science and History_

_Two-Four: English and Writing_

_Breakfast is always served at six and on the dining table and Dinner is served near five in the evening._

Bulma Stood up and placed her uniform hanger on the closet door, opening her bag, her noise cringed up. The top was a blouse with a dark blue vest and bowtie while the plaid green and dark blue checkers with socks to the mid-calves and slide on dress shoes.

"Mine was better," Bulma stated. Turning around she looked at her boxes that needed to be unpacked, "mhm, I really have nothing else to do I suppose."

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own DBZ!

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, there you have it… the first chapter. It is somewhat different I suppose- IN Rising Shadows Bulma's mother was in there but this time I decided to kind of leave her out, since she didn't go to Vegeta-sei in the first place, why put her in there? Ha. Secondly, I added the Queen. I thought that that might make a nice difference maybe a different type of conversations. Like I said, I did not like how Rising Shadows after I read over it and since it was never really completed, figured I would change the story line a bit. **

**Kay, now, lemme explains something before someone asks-Freiza and Cooler are the ****WARLORDS**** of the story, kind of like the history myth story. There are **_**six universes**_** in the orbit. Kind of like real life theory, some people believe that we are apart of other universes in the orbit, that ours is not the only one. There are a range from six to eight planets, or sectors in each universe, so as the story continues it will make since.**

**I will kind of explain as I go and do little catch-me-ups as the story continues, so if there are any questions please feel free to ask.**

**I hope everyone enjoyed and hope you all come back for the second chapter …**

**Read and Review **

**Love, BeckySue**


	3. Chapter Two

**Fallen**

**By Rebecca**

**Chapter Two**

Bulma looked at herself with the tall stand up mirror next to her new dresser. With a small smile she plays with her small curls in her blue hair. Looking around it was placed in a loose bun with curls dangling down over her shoulders. Her dress, which was a gift from the Queen was silk dark pearl white dress that went to the floor and a small trail of fabric following and small shoulder puffs. She smiled,

'_The queen just met us, why would she shower us with all these gifts…' _Bulma thought to herself.

"Oh Bulma, you look amazing," ChiChi entered the room. "Can you believe these dresses?"

Bulma looked over her friend who was wearing a very similar dress to her own, only sleeveless and was a dark greenish colored dress. "I love the color of yours Chi, it matches your eyes."

"Yes, but I like the pearl color on yours, it is so amazing this place. I went looking around a little bit after dinner with that sayian-jin, Kakkor-"

"Chi?!" Bulma looked at her friend stunned eyed, "You went exploring without me, and with the guy-"

"Bulma it was that big of a deal, after we had went to dinner Kakkorat offered to walk around with me for a little bit, and I asked father he agreed. Oh B, the palace is so beautiful, there is this garden you would just love to just sit in all day."

"Still didn't change the fact that you went without me-"

Dr. Briefs came into the room, interrupting the conversation, "Bulma, me and Dr. Ox are heading over to the ball, young Prince Vegeta and young Kakkorat are waiting in the living room for the two of you guys."

"Okay dad, you guys have fun we will see you there," Bulma smiled at her father as he left the quarters.

Bulma took one last look at herself before she and ChiChi entered the living room. She grinned slowly as she looked at the two sayian-jins. Both dressed in their required uniform, a seemingly blue spandex under dress with a yellow and white chest armor followed by white boots and gloves. Prince Vegeta was defined with a long red cape attached with golden hooks on his shoulders with the emblem.

"Wow, you guys look great, you ready to go?" Kakkorat asked as he held out his arm and ChiChi gladly grabbed.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Yeah, whatever, lets just get this over with, I have training I need to do."

"Vegeta, lay off, we can have one break," Kakkorat laughed.

"I agree," ChiChi smiled.

"Whatever harpy," Bulma looked at Vegeta with pure amazement as he walked the door. Bulma ran to catch back up with him, "What?"

"That was really mean of you to say," Bulma stated.

"I do not care, I would like to get this over with so I can get back to things that are far more important to me than my mothers' silly balls," Vegeta stated.

"Wow, you are truly arrogant."

"And you are _utterly_ annoying."

"Ugh," Bulma's mouth dropped. Looking behind her, ChiChi and Kakkorat were in their own world talking and laughing. Bulma rolled her eyes and mumbled something und her breathe.

"I couldn't agree more."

Bulma and Prince Vegeta followed by ChiChi and Kakkorat walked into the ballroom. Eyes followed the four as they approached the royal families and the fathers. Queen Akira smiled as she looked at her son and Bulma, '_What a match_' she thought to herself.

"Well finally nice to see you graced us with your presence son," King Vegeta said.

"You know me father, I like to keep you waiting," Vegeta said with a smirk.

"Your disrespect _will_ get the better of you one day son, and I hope I won't be there to witness it-"

"Okay children, are we forgetting that we have some beloved guests? I thought so, we can have this discussion another time and night," Queen Akira stepped in-between he husband and son. "Now, I see you two looked amazing in the dresses I supplied for you two. How do you like them?"

"Oh I love it, thank you so much," ChiChi spoke first.

"And what about you Miss Bulma? Do you not like the choice of dress or color I picked for you?"

"Oh no your majesty, I love the dress I have just never been given or had that motherly figure type in my life and to be showered on as I have in the past two days is just overwhelming."

"It is what she does my dear," King Vegeta poked in.

"Well I think I want to dance… My King will you join me?" Queen Akira faced her husband, with a nod they stepped onto the dancing floor.

Bulma looked around as everyone stopped and wide-eyed watched their king and queen dance across the floor. She smiled as ChiChi and Kakkorat made their way to the dance floor. Bowing, Kakkorat takes ChiChi in his arms and they swayed across the floor. Bulma looked over towards Vegeta, he groaned as he leaned up against the wall.

Bulma sighed, "Now why is our beautiful guest sitting in a corner and not dancing with the others?"

Bulma looked up with a smile, a broad man stood in front of her with reddish hair, much like Kakkorats' style only longer with blonde streaks and blue eyes. "Hello."

"Hey there," He grinned once more towards her. "My name is Brolly; I am Prince Vegeta's cousin."

Bulma smiled, "I am Bulma Briefs, Dr. Briefs' daughter."

"Mhm, I heard you were beautiful but the rumors did not give you enough justice," Brolly grinned.

"Ah, thank you…" Bulma looked away toward Vegeta nervously.

"Don't mind him, he is one of those kind of kids who just doesn't know how to have a good time," Brolly smirked.

"So tell me, Prince Vegeta is an extremely spoiled brat and very arrogant, how could ever be a king-won't people end up hating his arrogance?" Bulma questioned, starring towards the young prince.

"Ah, well I can tell you right now it is all a show…" Brolly looked at Bulma who was giving him a curious look. "His father and the prince are one in the same; they care for their planet and the people. Even though he is an arrogant little boy he is smart and when it is his time to rule everyone has no question but they will follow him."

"I just don't see it-"

"Well you just got here; I promise you will be very surprised once you get to know the young prince, above all my aunt thinks the world of you and your friend already."

"I feel odd though, I think it is cause my mother died when I was five-"

"What happened?"

"She was in a car accident, the truck driver was drunk and fell asleep at the wheel and rammed her car. She died before she got to the hospital," Bulma sighed. "I think that is why my father lost himself in the company but I don't blame him, I was really little to understand the effect."

"Well this all sounds very interesting for the both of you but I have to take the woman somewhere," Prince Vegeta stepped in.

"Whatever you say little man," Brolly grabbed Bulmas' hand and lifted it, lightly kissing it. "We should talk again sometime."

"Sure," Bulma grinned. "So…"

Vegeta rolled his eyes and started to walk off, Bulma quickly stomped after him. "Where are we going?"

"Why do you always blab woman, it is very un-lady like," Vegeta stated.

"Well I didn't think I was blabbing, I was simply asking a question, a strange boy commanded my presence somewhere and I have no idea where that somewhere is and I am somehow following him and-"

"See, you're blaaaaaaaaabbbbbing…"

"Ugh," Bulma was fuming. "You know you don't have to be such a jerk all the time, I mean we just met you arrogant little, short, stubby, jerk off-"

"Are you done yet?" Bulma wide-eyed starred at Vegeta and nodded. "Good, my mother asked me to bring you here in case you needed some fresh air at any point in time."

"Oh what is it?"

"It is the garden," Vegeta led Bulma through the wired doors, Bulma gasped. "This is directly in the middle of the palace, you're balcony to your room is there and mine is across the way. I believe your friend doesn't have the same view but my mother said she would enjoy this place just the same if you ever wanted to bring her here."

"Wow…" Bulma slowly walked towards the small pond in the middle of the garden. "It is so beautiful."

Bulma looked over her shoulder towards Vegeta, standing there not shifting his form. "I suppose Akira was right about saying you'd enjoy this."

"Why is she so nice?"

"It is just her nature; mother likes to pry into everyone else personal lives along with catering on anyone that will let her spoil them."

"Mhm, and what's your story? Doesn't your mother spoil you?"

Vegeta smirked, "So my father says that Dr. Briefs and you are extremely smart… I am still trying to figure out why my father would find you four at all useful to our planet."

"I will pretend you didn't say that as rude as you just did, however your father sees something in our technology that is just as important as your strength."

"And how do you assume that your brains is more important than strength that could kill you in split seconds," Vegeta moved quickly, as he breathed down he neck.

Bulma gulped as she realized that Vegeta was now standing closely behind her, feeling his warmth, "Well I have constructed the idea of a gravity machine."

Vegeta moved away settling himself on the rim of the pond, "Seems pointless."

"You would and you don't even know what it is exactly," Bulma's curled her fists. "It is a room that is designed to change the gravity to increase the work out or sparring movements. The More pressure your body endures the better your strength could obtain."

"Build me one."

"How dare you! You are rude to me from the minute you picked me up till the minute you demanded that I come with you then DEMAND I build you a room that you would never thank me for other than to be just as rude as before."

"And?"

"Ugh, fine… I am only doing this because I know it will help you achieve the Legendary Form-"

"How did you know about that?"

"Well, after my father told me that we were moving I googled Vegeta-sei. I knew that my father worked and traded with the planet however I never really knew much about this place."

"And what did you find out?"

"It said you all had massive strength and powers that no other species could master. And there are rumors about how evil your power could go along with being a race of animals-"

"We are a not animal, that is just a mis-conception of some silly story the elders made-"

"Well how come you guys have tails? I thought you could change-"

'We can change but it is only when the need of another power, our true strength is our power up with using our ki," Vegeta stated.

"But it is true, you can change into monkeys" Bulma quickly sat down across from the prince.

"Yes."

"What is it like?"

Vegeta was taken back, "Why do you want to know?"

"Because it is fascinating."

"It is not our most powerful aspect however it is very overwhelming for our enemies and we are mostly known as _monkeys_."

"And what about the Legendary Sayian-jin…"

"It is the most impossible power to accomplish; it has been decades since the last super sayian-jin."

"King Vegeta the tenth, right?" Vegeta nodded, "So you are the sixteenth Vegeta, but how come your father never achieved the legendary?"

"I just said it was particularly impossible to achieve that power, are you not listening."

Bulma rolled her eyes, "So what makes you think you can or even will do it?"

"I will, and now even faster with your help," Vegeta smirked.

**Meanwhile…**

"Mhm I wonder where my son and Miss Briefs ran off to," King Vegeta questioned.

"He may have taken her to the garden as I asked him to, I felt that maybe it would give them a chance to become better associated with each other along with maybe giving Bulma a place to call her own in a new place."

"You meddle woman," the King sighed at his wife as he glanced towards ChiChi and Kakkorat on the dance floor.

"That was not my doing," Queen Akira said.

"I think it is time I retire for the evening," The King looked back towards his wife. "Tomorrow starts a new week and there is much that is needed to be discussed."

"I agree," Akira received a kiss from her husband as he left the ball room. Looking towards the two young couple on the floor she smiled softly, "At least those two are getting along, I can only imagine my son and his arrogant prideful ways."

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own DBZ!

**Author's Note:**

**MMMMKAY… that was Chapter Two – I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, I feel it was more a filler than mostly anything else. But Next Chapter involves school and the gravity room but it is going to be a good years later, but don't worry, it isn't going to be too fast... I am going to kind of cut back on the chapters that I had in the last story for the simple fact I feel it was babble. I want the story to be good and not just random-ness everywhere.**

**But anyways, I hope you liked the chapter, don't forget to review and even if you don't please come back for the next chapter :)**

**Thanks BeckySue**


	4. Chapter Three

**Fallen**

**By Rebecca**

**Chapter Three**

Bulma softened her skirt down as she pinned her hair in a loose pony-tail, grinning at herself she quickly grabbed her bag and ran towards the door.

"It's about time woman," Vegeta was leaning against the wall waiting for Bulma.

"Where is ChiChi and Kakkorat?"

"I told them to go ahead since we all know how long you take to get ready," Vegeta smirked.

"Whatever jerk" Bulma and Vegeta started walking towards their classes, "So what are we doing after classes today?"

"What are you saying about this _we_, _we_ are not doing anything, _I_ myself plan on training today, as for yourself, I don't really give a damn."

"But Vegeta, It is my sixteenth birthday, you promised-"

"I did not promise anything woman, I said I might take you-"

"No you promised," Bulma looked at the Prince. It was true he never really promised her anything however he had said after she created the gravity room he would take her for a fly on her sixteenth birthday if he felt like being nice. "_Remember_… You said you would take me flying when I made the gravity room for you years ago and you said on my sixteenth birthday you would take me…. PLEASE…."

"No."

"Please…"

"No."

"FINE," Bulma looked over with a smirk. "Hey Brolly…"

"Hey there blue," Brolly looked down seductively at Bulma.

"Today is my birthday would you want to-"

"Fine woman-"

Bulma grinned, "Mhm, thank you. So Brolly… you look like you've been working out a bit more… am I right?"

Brolly grinned as he noticed what she was getting at while his cousin stormed off towards his class, "You know blue, if you want his attention you don't have to get even with him, just ignore him and he will come around."

"I wasn't trying to do anything-"

"Ha, Blue, you don't have to lie to me. You have grown up a good bit here and I have learned after a while that you are just as sneaky at getting what you want as you are smart."

"Well He promised to take me flying today but he doesn't remember," Bulma sighed.

"You know he is taken with you, I know he is… but you must know that he is never going to say it."

"I know Brolly, but it isn't like it will _ever_ go anywhere, we are just friends and plus, I am only sixteen," Bulma smiled softly.

"Mhm, that means Vegeta is eighteen this month, he will be leveling soon-"

"Wait… he is leaving?"

"Yeah we are all, or at least the young sayain-jin's that turn eighteen leave for three years to train in space."

"That is crazy," Bulma stated. "Why didn't he tell me?"

"It really isn't a big deal-"

"Whatever," Bulma rolled her eyes and walked towards class.

"Those two," Brolly smirked.

Bulma quickly took her seat next Vegeta while they waited for their professor to walk in, she turned around, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Vegeta looked at her questionably, "Tell you what?"

"You know normally I would let is fly by that your can be a real jackass however right now I wish I could slap you silly little man…"

"What the hell are you babbling about now woman? First you want me to take you flying next you play dumbass now you're pestering me about something that I have no fucking clue what you are talking about."

"You are _leaving_," Bulma looked at him while her eyes began to water. "You are leaving for three years and you didn't say a damn thing."

"I don't know why you are making such a big deal about this woman, it is our custom, I thought you would have already figured that out by now," Vegeta stated. "Hell you've been here for two years and you never once asked about what happens when we hit eighteen."

"But it doesn't change the fact that you never said anything either! What am I going to do for three years without you here…?"

"What makes you think I care?"

Bulma was stunned, "When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow."

"Oh," Bulma faced the front as Nappa walked into the room.

"Alright brats-let's get this over with since today is the last day of the year and the boys are leaving for the three year training time so let's just make this quick…"

Bulma sunk into her sit as Nappa continued, she did not know what to think. Over the last two years Vegeta had become not just an escort but a friend of some sort. It was strange but she never thought that the arrogant prince would be considered a friend with some of his traits. He was in fact still rude and arrogant none the less but he was her protector.

Sighing, Bulma did not know what she could possibly do without Vegeta there to keep her company. Sure she still had ChiChi but even then her best friend had drifted apart and spent more and more time with Kakkorat. They were practically inseparable. _'Maybe with them gone ChiChi and I could actually catch up on some lost time… we are not as we were back on Earth.'_ Bulma's thoughts continued to think about Vegeta.

"So…" Vegeta stood beside her waiting for her to snap out of her trance.

"Wha…What?" Bulma looked around and the other six students had left along with Nappa, "Is class over already?"

"Yeah, you were gone the entire time."

Bulma rolled her eyes, "Well I have a lot of my mind actually so I just didn't want to listen to his talking today…"

"Well let's go," Vegeta motioned towards the door, Bulma stood and quickly followed.

"I think I am just going to go back to my room," Bulma looked at Vegeta. "I am working on an invention and I just… I guess now would be a good time to work on it since I am going to have three years to myself."

Before Vegeta could say anything, Bulma ran back to the palace and towards her room. Tears running down her face she slammed her bedroom door and clasped on her bed. Why did she care so much? They were just friends. Weren't they?

**Meanwhile…**

_'Gravity is now at three hundred and fifty grams density. Please allow for the bots to commence battle timing.'_

Vegeta stood still waiting for the bots to appear. With a smirk he charged his power up, the blue and silver aura surrounding him. Jumping up into the air throwing kick after kick, punch after punch. Firing his Ki Bombs and dodging the blows towards his body.

Lowering himself back to the ground, cracking his head he could not seem to get Bulma from his mind.

"Power Down," He commanded.

_'Gravity is now at normal density of Vegeta-sei grams. Power Down complete.'_

"Why do I give a damn what she thinks in the first place?" Vegeta smashed his fist into the wall. "FUCK!"

Storming towards his room he quickly changed into another suit, one that was cleaner. He looked through his room and looked towards Bulma's Balcony door. Vegeta smirked, the past two years Bulma kept her balcony doors open only to allow Vegeta the access of her room. He would fly in there late at night when she was working after his training to visit.

He didn't understand why but he enjoyed bothering her, insulting her, along with keeping her company. Allow Bulma found comfort in her discussions with his mother, Queen Akira but he was quite fond of their talks.

Vegeta stepped out onto his balcony and flew towards Bulma's door. Tapping on the open doors Bulma's head shot up. "What do you want?"

Vegeta looked at Bulma, still in her school uniform; it was obvious that she had been crying. "I never understood why you humans were always so weak. Always crying, it is silly really."

"Well I wouldn't be crying if my friend had told me he was leaving for three years…"

"It is your birthday," Vegeta held out his hand. Bulma stood from her bed and walked towards him.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, besides it is midnight and you are leaving in the morning I thought-"

"Woman, I am still leaving in the morning but I made a promise and I keep my promises." Vegeta grabbed Bulma's hand, wrapping his arms around he slender waist. Powering up, Vegeta and Bulma flew through the sky.

Bulma rubbed her head in his chest as they soared through the night sky. Vegeta-sei's nights were different from Earth's night time. The road lights were limited and the stars in the sky were endless. The moon was bright, looked huge and closer compared to the view Earth received.

The air was cool, Bulma curled her noise into Vegeta's chest feeling the warmth his body was surpassing towards her body.

"So is this everything you thought it would be like?" Vegeta looked down at Bulma.

Bulma nodded. Vegeta smirked as he looked down at her smiling face. Bulma let go of Vegeta, arching her back allowing the wind to wash through her face. Flying back to the balcony doors Vegeta landed, Bulma smiled, "That was fun."

"Mhm, I will be back before you know it, woman. Besides, I am sure you will find something to do with your time," Vegeta smirked.

Bulma leaned up against the railing of the balcony, "Yeah, I think Brolly might have a thing for me-"

"Hpmh, if you think that dumbass is the best you can do-"

"Vegeta I am just messing, besides I am sure I will eventually go home and find a nice weakling human to settle down with as you would call it," Bulma smiled.

"Come here stupid woman," Vegeta grabbed Bulma and pulled her into a tight grasp. "Be safe, and I will be back to put you in your place again. Maybe you will actually grow up and not look as ugly as you do now."

Bulma smiled and slapped him in the back of the head, "Don't ruin the nice moment you jackass."

Vegeta stepped away and rubbed his hand over Bulma's hair messing it up. She grabbed his hand and kisses it softly, "Stupid woman."

Vegeta flew off back into the sky and Bulma watched him go. Walking into her room she smiled as she flew onto her bed. Covering herself up she looked at the clock.

_2:45 am_

"Good grief," Bulma rolled over and closed her eyes.

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own DBZ!

**Author's Note:**

**Cough. Short chapter…**

**Mhm – I am either going to do another filler or I might just skip ahead three years.. not sure yet but we will see. :o I derno what I am thinking about doing but hopefully yall come back and find out.**

**See you next time. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Thanks, BeckySue**


	5. Chapter Four

**Fallen**

**By Rebecca**

**Chapter Four**

"Hey B, What's up," Bulma looked at her friend. She had changed so much over the years. They were seventeen, three years were almost over and they had been there for almost four years of their lives.

Bulma smiled at ChiChi, "Ah nothing, just bored. Wanted to see if you wanted to hang out today?"

"Sure, you want to go to the shops today? I heard there are some new shops opening today maybe we can get some new outfits before the New Year starts?"

"That would be great," Bulma smiled.

"It is different without them here isn't it?" Bulma looked at her friend with questionable eyes, "Don't act to innocent about it B, I know you. I saw you and the Prince together. You know nothing can come from it."

"Chi, what are you talking about that is crazy-he and I were just friends, and besides it is more like you and Kakkorat having your relationship…"

"Mine is different, mine isn't the prince, nor does mine have to marry royalty."

Bulma looked down at her feet, "I think I am just going to go to the science wing and work on this invention I have thought up, it is silly really. Capsules, you can store large amounts of things in them and _poof_ pop 'em out whenever you want to."

"'B, I didn't mean it like-"

Bulma laughed shyly, "It is fine Hun, no harm done. Besides your right."

Bulma smiled at ChiChi and walked out the door. ChiChi watch her friend walk away. She felt guilt. She felt guilty that her friend had fallen for a man that could never love her in return nor would be allowed to even if he was capable of loving.

Bulma had in fact changed in front of ChiChi's eyes. ChiChi smiled as she wondered where their friendship had gone over the years. Thinking back she thought of Kakkorat, _'One more year…_

**Meanwhile…**

"Hey Vegeta," Kakkorat walked into the ship looking over at his friend. "Good spar today."

"Whatever," Vegeta laid on his bed, hands cupped behind his head while he starred at the ceiling.

"You have been out of space in the head lately Vegeta, what is going on?"

"Nothing that concerns you dipshit." Vegeta stood and knocked past Kakkorat and left the room.

"So what's going on with princey today?" Brolly came up behind Kakkorat.

Shrugging his shoulders they headed towards their training areas, "I don't know what has gotten into him these past few months, he is getting moody as the days go by."

"Well he needs to snap out of it, we are almost done…"

**Vegeta-sei**

"Bulma…" Dr. Briefs walked into their living quarters, He hadn't seen Bulma in the past few days and was becoming worried about his daughter. Peaking into her bedroom and she was not there. "Maybe she went to the science wing…"

Dr. Briefs walked into the science wing, "Oh Dr. Briefs, _she_ has done it… She finally figured out the capsules!"

"Bulma…"

"Oh hey daddy," Bulma looked up at her father with a grin. "Watch."

Bulma head up a small capsule labeled _BIKE_, pushing the button and throwing it to the ground smoke flustered throughout the room. Once it cleared a motorcycle stood on the ground while the capsule was gone.

"Bulma, this is amazing," Dr. Briefs was stunned.

"And you can just push this blue button to form it back into the capsule. I figure we can do this with all sorts of things, I have already assembled ten gravity rooms into the capsules along with fifteen bikes…"

"You're getting ahead of yourself dear, you have just finished your second invention, lets just perfect it-"

"Father it is perfected, I have ran several tests, I have already assigned five of our other scientists to figure out how we could get houses or pods, er ships. I figure it should take another month now that I have the figures down just right."

Dr. Briefs smiled at his daughter, "You have another idea don't you?"

Bulma grinned, "Well…"

"You are going to exhaust yourself my dear."

"Actually father I have already made some extra adjustments on the gravity room, I actually have Nappa and King Vegeta trying it out now. The gravity mass has been adjusted along with submission process I thought of. The king was actually interested in the items I thought of."

"As a matter of fact, my husband has already told me about your new, and special projects you have done with the gravity room," Akira smiled as she walked into the room. "Now Miss Briefs, I believe you have been working far too hard lately and you need a break. Walk with me-"

"But I…" Bulma looked at the queen, smiling she nodded her head, "Let me just write this down in the computer before I forget and I will join you in one second."

"Okay, I will just be talking to your father for a little bit about something important," Akira walked and signaled for Dr. Briefs to follow.

Bulma started typing as she looked at her father and the Queen, she wondered what they were discussing, "Is something wrong my Queen?"

"Oh no, I am just worried about Bulma, I feel like she is distancing herself for some reason, I saw ChiChi early and said that they had a small discussion that did not end so friendly. Quite frankly I am worried."

"I have noticed that she has been disappearing a lot and hiding out here…" Dr. Briefs looked at his daughter.

"After my son left I noticed a change, has she said anything about him or about ChiChi and Kakkorat?"

"No, she hasn't really talked to me about much any lately, she has-"

"She has what father?"

Akira looked up at Bulma with a smile, "Nothing my dear, just discussing your intentions… did you type everything down in your notebook for lately?"

Bulma nodded, "So what it is that you wanted Queen Akira."

Akira laughed, "Oh Bulma my dear, I have asked you to just call me Akira, queen is just too formal, besides I thought of you as a daughter and I had hoped you'd think of me as a friend at least..."

"Oh Akira I do, it is just that my head is in a whirlwind of ideas and I just don't have time to think about anything else right now I suppose," Bulma smiled.

"Bulma I am just afraid that you are going to get lost in your work, you need to find more time to yourself and others." Akira looked down at Bulma as they walked the long hallways, "You and ChiChi haven't been hanging out a lot lately and I am curious why?"

"Mhm, nothing really happened, her and Kakkorat have kind of started a relationship and three is a company I am sure-"

"Oh is that what happened… well the three year training period is almost over, soon the boys will return and maybe this is a good time to kind of get on good basis with the young ChiChi, I have a feeling she will be somewhat occupied once he returns."

"What are you talking about-"

"They will be twenty-one when they return, most of the boys will choose mates and I believe from my understanding with Bardock he said that his son was thinking about taking ChiChi as his mate and she would agree to it I am sure…"

"What about Vegeta," Bulma looked at her feet.

Akira smiled, "Royalty is different, we are not required to marry until the residing King and Queen are prepared to step down from the throne- that however is not going to be happening for a while."

"You guys aren't planning on for a while, how come?"

"King Vegeta and I did not take the thrown till his twenty-fifth birthday, we assume that we will do the same for our son around that time, but it also depends on this war that is approaching us."

Bulma looked up, "How is that by the way, father hasn't told be much of what is going on…"

"Freiza and Cooler have made their way into the fourth universe and making their way to the third. Unfortunately that only gives us maybe two or three years to prepare. The Nameks have scouts in the third Universe watching, they will be the first to be attacked once they entered second."

"You know I read something about Namek…they have these _Dragon Balls_ and if you collect all seven you can summon the dragon and he grants you three wishes…"

Akira giggled, "That would be correct my dear, foolish story the locals tell, but it is said that the seven _Dragon Balls _could grant the three wishes however it was the most dangerous thing you could possibly adventure on. Each ball is guarded heavily and many fools have died trying to find these false _Dragon Balls_."

"Never know, it could come in handy one day to just find out if they even exist," Bulma said.

"One day Bulma, your ideas will be your downfall I fear child. You and my son are both very much alike," Akira smiled as Bulma looked at her, confused by her comments. "You both are stubborn and arrogant, refuse to take no for an answer and yet are always determined to find whatever it is that has intrigued your minds."

"That isn't such a bad thing you know, just means we know what we want," Bulma smiled.

"Just be smart Bulma my dear, and don't work too hard, I miss our long walks in the garden and in the halls."

**Later that evening…**

Bulma looked over her computer, "Mhm, Ki guns would be useful to people who are not sayian-jins…"

Bulma tapped lips as she smiled over looking her computers.

_'Analyzing Namek systems, finding coordinates Dragon Balls' locations…'_

Bulma glanced over the computer swiftly, tapping her foot she started printing out the information. "Hey B, what are you looking at- what is that?"

"Oh hey Chi, no it is the _Dragon Balls_ I am kind of curious about maybe finding them…"

"Bulma I don't if that is actually something that would be so smart," ChiChi sat down next to Bulmas' chair.

"Ah, I am just more curious than anything," Bulma shrugged. "I highly doubt I would ever venture out there to actually seek out something that was completely false…"

"Okay, maybe you should take a break from this science wing," ChiChi suggested as Bulma quickly saved the information and closed out of the windows. "What other projects are you working on anyways?"

"Mhm, well I have come up with these Ki guns, they master the same amount of blast energy that the sayian-jins produce-"

"Wow B, do you actually think you can get that to work?"

"Actually yes, the King has offered to help me out with it and Nappa has offered himself to assist with the power and everything I need is being supplied. I just have to come up with the proper formula to fix the guns to be perfect…"

"Seems like you've been busy, I just wanted to come by and apologize to you for earlier, I am just exhausted and nervous about the year coming to an end, you know, with Kakkorat coming home as all."

"Chi, don't worry about it," Bulma smiled with a shrug. "Besides, it isn't like I have really been around to hang out more so than anything."

"Mhm, we have changed so much don't you think," ChiChi giggled while she leaned back in the chair. "Remember the week we were getting ready for our first day of high school? I kind of wondered what would have happened if we didn't come here…"

"Well you wouldn't have met Kakkorat for sure, but it is funny…" Bulma smiled. "I am sure though we would have had an awesome time though. I wanted to be a cheerleader that is for sure, but here we wear out outfits and do nothing around here."

"You and Vegeta always did your own thing though; I don't even know what happened to us though Bulma, we use to be so close…"

"Ah, we just kind of grew up I suppose," Bulma stated. "I just think we should maybe try a little more to hang out, we go to school together and barely say anything to each other and live across the hall together."

"Yeah, you're right, but we have a year before they come back and I have a feeling everything is about to change when they return-"

Bulma rolled her eyes slightly, "I know what you mean."

"Well I have to go, Daddy says he wants to discuss something with me tonight, says it is important," ChiChi smiled. "Have fun with your work."

Bulma watched ChiChi with a smug smile as see turned her attention back at the screen. Leaning back in her chair she scrolled over the computer, "Namek eh?"

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own DBZ!

**Author's Note:**

**Mhm, well I know he chapter came long after er whatever but here it is. I am kind of not liking this chapter but it is more of a filler than anything I suppose. Next chapter update soon I promise…**

**BeckySue**


	6. Chapter Five

**Fallen**

**By Rebecca**

**Chapter Five**

**One Year Later…**

"Why are you so nervous ChiChi, I am sure he will still be in love with you like he was before he left," Bulma threw herself on ChiChis' bed as she looked through her closet.

"Well I just do not know what I am going to wear exactly; I mean I want him to be amazed when he sees me…" ChiChi pushed hanger past hanger with a sigh. "I just don't know Bulma."

"Chi, can I ask you a personal question?"

"Yeah hun, what's up?"

"How did you and Kakkorat hook up? I mean, I never noticed anything different other than flirtation… did you two do anything-"

"Oh gosh Bulma, no nothing like but we _did_ kiss… it was magical I swear."

"But when?"

"Well a year before they left we were talking a walk in the palace and he just kind of reached down and took my hand…"

_Flashback…_

_"So I was thinking that we should maybe go into the city next week during the festival. I would love to see the fireworks that Queen Akira has planned," ChiChi smiled as she looked down at her feet._

_"Well Chi, we could definitely go if you are interested," Kakkorat stated. "Maybe you could think of it as a date?"_

_ChiChi looked up at Kakkorat suddenly, "A date?"_

_Grinning Kakkorat reached down her arm and slowly grabbing her hand entangled in his, "Yeah… like a date."_

_"Kakkorat…" Kakkorat reached over, cupping her cheek in his palm. ChiChi smiled as he lowered himself taking her lips with his…_

_End Flashback…_

Bulma looked at her friend dumbfounded, "Are you serious? I would have thought you would have been the one who pushed him into a wall and taken the upper hand at least…"

"Well, I mean I probably would have but at that point he was different, he was so-"

Bulma and ChiChi started to walk towards the throne room, "I just can't see it."

"Well Bulma, you just have no idea what it is like to finally find someone you just share this connection, I just have no way of describing it to you," ChiChi clapped her hands together and batted her eyes in Bulma's direction.

"Ha," Bulma playfully pushed ChiChi aside, "Whatever you say whacko."

"Mhm, you can laugh all you want and try and spoil this moment but you will never understand how he is, he is simply-"

"Annoying?"

"VEGETA!" Bulma screamed.

"Well it is good to see your harpy hasn't changed one bit Kakkorat, still the blabbing baka she was when we left," Prince Vegeta shrugged.

ChiChi smiled as she laid her eyes on Kakkorat, he had definitely grown since she had last seen him. Wearing his acquired uniform, grasping onto his thick masculine features she smiled.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare?" Bulma nudged ChiChi as Kakkorat took her into his arms.

Prince Vegeta rolled his eyes as he walked past Bulma, "Still as ugly as I remember woman."

"Whatever Vegeta…"

"Blue," Brolly walked from behind the doors and took her hand. Lightly brushing his lips over her hand, "I can see that the three years have definitely allowed you to grown into a beautiful creature."

"Brolly, always a charming flirt, I have miss you," Bulma jumped up, hugging Brolly.

"Touching, I'm sure," Vegeta stepped in. "As wonderful as this pathetic reunion has seemed so enlightening, we have been called to see my wonderful parents-and I personally, I would like to get this over with so I might continue my day."

"Good to see your tongue hasn't fallen short in the past three years, still dripping with sarcasm," Bulma rolled her eyes.

Walking Bulma felt her eyes wondering over the young prince's features. Slight smile crypt over her lips, his muscles we flexed, arms thicker, legs bulkier, eyes lingering over his backside, "Are you looking at what I think you are Blue?"

Shocked back into reality, looking up towards Brolly with a blush making its way to her cheeks, "I wasn't looking at anything I promise."

"If you say so Blue," Brolly smiled.

Vegeta smirked as he listened in on the conversation, thinking over the situation he pushed the doors open to the throne room, "Mhm, if it isn't my son."

"Hello mother, father," Prince Vegeta walked towards his parents.

"Well I figure it is time to get down to business soon Vegeta, we have some news on Freiza and Cooler," King Vegeta stepped down towards the table with Nappa, Dr. Briefs, and D. Ox while Bardock walked in from the next room over. "While the elites were training we have been doing a lot around here to keep an eye on things."

"Yes, including with the help of Dr. Briefs and Dr. Ox we have been able to use our universal alliances while the Nameks watch the universal border-"

"You know that is all great and dandy but what about Frieze and Cooler? Have they made any advances in the last three years?" Brolly stated.

"Yes I agree with the idiot, you called us in here to discuss something and all I have heard since I have walked through the door is nonsense," Prince Vegeta blurted.

"Vegeta there is no need-"

"Akira, no, Vegeta I understand that it has been a trying three years, you have grown a lot I am sure you are stronger than you were before, however I have warned you with your arrogance boy," King Vegeta spoke sternly to his son. "Now, as I was saying, Frieze and Cooler have made it to the third universe-they are moving faster than we had expected."

"When will they be arriving?" Prince Vegeta questioned.

"Our scouts have said less than two or three more years," Dr. Briefs spoke.

"Well how the fuck is that even a time limit? _'Less than two or three years'_ my ass, that is bullshit-"

"VEGETA," Queen Akira sternly stepped towards her son, "You have no right to speak like that, we have been doing all that we can right now."

"Well it isn't enough," Prince Vegeta yelled. "When you figure your shit out, come find me."

Vegeta stormed out rapidly from the throne room, "My apologies," Brolly bowed. "Vegeta has been extremely irritable the last few months…"

King Vegeta nodded "It is understandable, Dr. Briefs, do you think maybe we can get an indefinite time so maybe we can proceed with the necessary procedures before they make their way towards Namek?"

Dr. Briefs looked towards Dr. Ox then back in King Vegeta's direction, "I will have to need to contact the scouts, maybe have a new special group that could make their way to the third universe to get a specific view, and we need to see first hand how fast they are going through sectors."

"Their army is growing with each sector, each universe they have conquered," King Vegeta paused and glanced towards his wife. With a heavy sigh, "Bardock?"

"Yes your majesty?"

"What scout is in the Namek Orbit?"

"Five of my elite warriors, would you like me to contact that for a new mission?"

"You read my mind-I want them to journey into the third universe, and maybe get us a view of our enemies," King Vegeta requested.

"This is very dangerous my lord, however I am sure my warriors will be willing to conquest that venture," Bardock stated.

"You will have a reply shortly Dr. Briefs, and from there we need to be prepared for war quicker than we thought before."

**Meanwhile…**

"Vegeta!" Bulma ran towards Vegeta as he stormed away. "Stop and wait for me please…"

Vegeta swiftly stopped and turned on his heel to face Bulma, "What? I have-"

"I know training to do and blah blah blah, you really haven't changed one bit since you left you know? Still the same jerk before you left," Bulma crossed her arms over her chest.

"And you are still the annoying little teenager," Vegeta blurted.

"What is up with you? You just got back and you are already yelling and ordering people around. You had no right to yell at my father the way you just did."

"I am the prince, I have all the rights in the universe to do as I please," Vegeta smirked.

:Don't smirk at me mister, no matter if you are a prince you can still show respect towards others that are here to help you," Bulma stated.

"Help _me_? Last time I checked I do not need _anyone_, above all from your father to help me with anything. If I had my way this blasted war would have already been squashed years ago-"

"And how do you purpose that one idiot, half of the elites that just returned were no where near prepared for war and now that mister _almighty prince_ is ready you think you can talk big but the point of the matter is that _you_ need help," Bulma shoved her finger into Vegeta's chest.

Vegeta quickly grabbed her hand, "And why would I ever need your help?"

Bulma was taken back by his comment, jerking her hand from his grasp she just shook her head, "I suppose I was wrong Vegeta, you don't need our help."

"At least now you see my point of view woman," with a smirk across his lips and turned and walked away leaving a very confused Bulma behind.

"He hasn't changed much Blue," Brolly came from behind swiftly.

"Well I thought he would be a little nicer I suppose…" Bulma shrugged.

"Ah, don't worry about him, maybe it is time you and I maybe catch up a bit, I have missed some of our conversations little one," Brolly grinned.

"It is good to know at least one person hasn't changed," Bulma smiled. Hearing ChiChi giggling around the corner, Brolly and Bulma glanced around, "I think it is somewhat unnatural for humans and sayian-jins to even be in relations-"

"Ne? Really, I would have thought above anyone else you would have thought somewhat different on the topic."

"It isn't that Brolly, it is just look at them," Bulma nudged Brolly. "They are so happy and young together and yet, soon it is all going to come crashing down. Who is to say myself or ChiChi will even survive the war or where we will be…"

"Ah don't say things like that Blue, besides, you two and your family, hell even Earth is going to be safe. To my knowledge we will be greeting our fellow conquers in Quentaz, it is a sector before Namek-"

"Even if you guys do fight Frieza and Cooler's army in Quentaz they will still make their way through Namek and head straight to Planet Vegeta-sei, they want power, this planet is what they want," Bulma shrugged.

"You are very smart you know, and you are right, they want this planet-but they won't get it," Brolly smiled.

"I want to believe Brolly, I really do, however I have this feeling that something or someone is going to be extremely affected and the second universe will come to a fall if something goes wrong even in a split second."

"Ha, you worry to much little one, besides, let your friend and Kakkorat enjoy their time, irregardless of what comes from the war or not, time is too short to worry about things."

"Yeah considering that Kakkorat is taking ChiChi as hit mate-"

"Wait, are you serious?" Brolly started laughing. Bulma nodded, "Well I knew they were somewhat close but I didn't think it was that serious just yet…wow, Kakkorat?"

"Yep…"

"Really?" Bulma nodded, "Wow… who the hell made the first move-"

"Apparently Kakkorat-"

Brolly began laughing "Oh that is funny, I just can't see it, and I really can't."

"_Thank you_….that is exactly what I said," Bulma smiled.

"Now see _there_ is the Blue I remember," Brolly grinned. "You have truly grown up into an amazing young woman you know that?"

Bulma shrugged, "I don't think so really, same old same old really."

"If you are worried about the young prince not noticing, I promise he did, he is just too stubborn to say anything-"

"I really don't care about him-"

Brolly shook his head "Whatever you say, but even if he doesn't think of you in that way I am sure you will find **someone** that views you more than a friend."

"Mhm," Bulma looked up at Brolly with a weak smile. "Hey Brolly?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever heard of the _Dragon Balls_?"

"Perhaps, has a fool's tale found its way into your curiosity little one?"

"Well I was looking it up the other month and I must admit I am extremely curious about the tale and I wondered if it was even possible that they exists-"

"I have heard people say that it is very true but I have also heard that no one has actually successfully found and summoned the dragon."

"Why is that?"

"They have never returned alive…" Brolly stated. Bulma looked down towards her feet, "Bulma, please, promise me you will _never_ venture out to Namek, above all not during war on some hunt for some random things-"

"I wasn't planning on it, really Brolly I wasn't, just really interested in the stories," Bulma smiled. ""Besides I have my hands full of all my inventions."

"Yes I have heard you have made some type of gun for your weakling race to assist in the war-"

"Don't judge and actually not so much a gun pre-say, more like I have made a ship," Bulma grinned. "Humans can't do hand in hand combat the way you Sayian-jins can or even the Nameks and whatever else we have on our side, but even on Frieze and Cooler's side I am sure they have either killed or forced the weaker into slavery."

"I could have told you that, even if they are more powerful, they are forced to work none the less."

"Well these aircrafts I have designed humans can do air combat and scout but these special guns I have been able to manipulate the Ki power you can generate from your hands into a controlled gun," Bulma smiled.

"Wow… you have definitely been busy."

"Ah nothing else for me to do…"

**Meanwhile…**

Vegeta sat on his bed as he looked over towards the room balcony across his own, 'Bulma' he thought. A heavy sigh lingered from his throat as he continued to think of the blue haired creature.

Smirking at the thought of her grown features he couldn't help but think what if would be like to be near the woman, to feel the woman. Tossing the thought aside with a grunt he laid his head down allowing himself to fall asleep. Maybe sleep will get the vixen from his thoughts.

**Elsewhere…**

"My lord, Tatiuman has been purged," the alien stated as he kneeled down to the ground.

"Good," His voice slithered through his ears. "Brother… how far are we from taking out the last six sectors of this blasted universe?"

"Ne, we are moving somewhat slower than I had first thought however this will give us a chance to re-mobilize before entering the next universe, so I'd say perhaps we should take at least two years."

Throwing his fist on the table, "I want the damn monkeys-"

"Hold your tongue younger brother, you must remain patient. We will have the damned monkeys in all due time. I want more warriors-"

"We have enough, we have taken over what is rightfully ours, we could easily take over the second universe."

"Your forgetting dear _brother_ we are not just dealing with the monkeys but there are certain things that are weighing against us."

"I do not give a damn about the myth of the goddess's and their warriors, stupid pointless story-"

"Just command your men brother and let me worry about when we will be striking the second universe, you are forgetting I have my ways of controlling what I want, I have a plan…"

"Zarbon."

"Yes my lord?"

"Have we found the oracle yet?"

"No my lord, we are approaching her home planet Zyhtenia in the next month and maybe I will be able to find her-"

"Well you had better, remove yourself from my sight and do not come back till you get what I want."

"Yes my lord," Zarbon bowed once more and left the room.

"Your plan had better work brother, my patients is running low."

"Don't worry your tiny little mind little brother," Grinning the taller man looks out the window, "Besides, our men have noticed some movement out in the fourth sector, you may have some monkey fun soon my dear brother…"

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own DBZ!

**Author's Note:**

**DONE DONE DONE, with the fifth chapter. ;o hope you all enjoyed and I promise the story will start ticking along, I thought about prolonging the three years but I derno yet so we will see since I have other plots in mind. Especially since I have brought in the dragon ball idea. **

**SO we shall see. Gimme some feedback, but I hope everyone enjoyed.**

**BeckySue**


	7. Chapter Six

**Fallen**

**By Rebecca**

**Chapter Six**

_'1:35 am'_ Bulma blinked while rolling over. Grinning she notices that Vegeta's room like just flicked on. Slipping into a pair of jeans and her tennis shoes while grabbing her hoodie, she quietly slipped from her living quarters and wondered down the hall. Looking around the corner to make sure everything was clear she skipped lightly to Vegeta's bedroom door, tapping softly.

"What the hell could someone want at this time," Vegeta screamed from his room as he jerked the door open. Rolling his eyes he walked back into his room leaving the door open to let Bulma in.

"So, I couldn't sleep," Bulma stated while she closed the door and walked towards his lounge chair. "Saw that your light had just came on so I thought I'd come over and kind of catch up maybe?"

"Whatever," Vegeta cracked his neck as he sat next to Bulma. "Figured you would either be working on an invention or bothering that harpy of a friend of yours-"

"No, she is asleep already and like I said, I was bored, I couldn't sleep-thought maybe I could come catch up with you-"

"You already said that woman," Vegeta looked at Bulma as he crossed his arms.

"Well If you didn't want me to come in and bother you than why did you let me in? I could have just walked around for a bit," Bulma stood from the chair and looked down a Vegeta. Smugly frowning she crossed her arms in response, "Maybe Brolly is awake-"

"Why do you always say stuff like that? You aren't going to get a rise out of me no matter what you try," Vegeta stated calmly. "Go, why are you just standing there, go flirt with the baboon."

Bulma lowered her head and started towards the door, turning around once more to glance at Vegeta she sighed, "Sorry I bothered you-just thought maybe we could talk-"

"You thought wrong," Vegeta stated.

"Whatever Vegeta-" Bulma went to open the door till it shut once again, Vegeta was now standing closely behind her, breathing softly on her neck. "I thought you wanted me to leave-"

"I changed my mind," Vegeta smirked as he leaned over, taking in her scent. Bulma had definitely grown since the last time he saw her. Granted, they were still only teenagers when he last saw her, but even then she was beautiful. Vegeta would never admit that out loud, to even show weakness he would never. But no one was around…

Still facing the door Bulma closed her eyes and sighed, "Do you want to talk or just stand here in silence?"

Vegeta swiftly turned Bulma around to face him. Lifting her chin up, he captured her lips with his.

********

"Bring her to me," Frieze's voice slithered through the main control room of their ship. Zarbon bowed and motioned for the guards to bring in their captured oracle. Throwing her down in front of Cooler and his younger brother, Frieze, they grinned, "Tsk tsk my dear Rynieta, why did you think you could hide from us?"

She lifted her head and spit in Frieze's face. Looking regretful in his eyes he quickly raised a hand and slapped it across her face, "Now Rynieta where is this behavior coming from, it is un-lady like."

Coughing blood she looked blankly towards the warlords, "What do you want?"

"You know what we want," Cooler suggested.

"There is nothing I can offer in words that would please you-"

Slapping her once more Frieze grips her with his fingers, slowly tightening them around her neck, "Don't play cow with me wench, you have information that we need."

"You know what I am talking about-"

"You can't kill me-"

"You may be right about that, but I can beat you, and I can purge your planet in front of our eyes," Frieze stated while a cold smirk wiped around his purple lips.

Rynieta starred blankly towards the two brother with pure hatred reeking from her eyes, "What information do you seek my lord that I can give that will allow you to spare my planet, my people."

"We've gotten wind of some information about our wonderful monkey enemies about the myth involving the **Legendary Warriors**- What do you know about this…"

Lowering her head she spoke softly, "You know of the stories, nothing I can say can help-"

Choking her even tighter around the neck Frieze looks at the woman, "Now now, that isn't what I asked… tell me what I want to hear Rynieta, don't make me force it out of you, I really would hate to mess that beautiful face of yours considering you're stuck with it for eternity-"

Abruptly throwing Cooler, Frieze and Zarbon to the walls, the oracle began to glow, her eyes went pure white, her hair began to change a shade of white… circling her hand, flashes of images flashed in the warlords eyes-

"You are too late. They have bonded," she spoke. "The Great Zacynthus and his Queen Naiadian has awoke- they are living breathing power. If your continue your mission, you will fail. Their bond, it is stronger than I have ever seen before. You will fall. You will fall to your death and your empire will fall-"

"Can this be avoided-"

"Only one way can you win. You must take down Planet Vegeta-sei, you must kill everyone, you **must** kill the prince and his companion- they must not stay alive, they are the key to the universe, they are the kill to your death."

Frieze and Cooler glanced at one another, smirking, Frieze had planned other things for the young Prince, however the woman will die he thought to himself, "What if I keep the Prince-"

"No, the only way you can control the universe is to destroy them, destroy them all-" Rynieta fell to the ground, back in normal form. Crying she looked up at Cooler who bent over her shaking body.

"See, now wasn't too hard now was it?" Cooler chuckled.

"You've lost already, they've bonded, you will **never** break them apart," She shouted. "You are a fool Frieze, you will die."

"You are right about that, but I will die after I take over everything and keep a monkey prince as a pet… this will be interesting," Frieze looked at Cooler with a grin. "I think we've made enough detours brother, I think it is time to go for the main prize."

"I agree brother-" Cooler chuckled once again. "Set the coorindates for Planet Vegeta-sei, one month, I want to kill everyone on the blasted planet, we will use the captured monkey prince to take care of the missed planets."

"Mhm, you've read my mind brother-"

"You are a fool, you go against the oracle, you keep Prince Vegeta und your control you will die-"

"Not if I kill his little wench first," Cooler slapped Rynieta out cold on the floor. "Her blabbing was getting on my nerves."

"Sorry to bother you my lord, but our scouts have picked up a ship-" Zarbon stated as he bowed. Waving for him to continue, Zarbon stood up, "They have been following for two weeks now, it is a Sayian-jin ship sir."

"Ah another one, thought they got the clue when we killed the Namek scouts-" Cooler shook his head with a shrug. "Mhm, make no mistakes this time, bring the following scouts to me now, I will teach these monkeys a lesson."

********

Vegeta woke up the next afternoon in his bed, a smirk curled over his lips as he realized he was not alone. Bulma laid in his bed, entangled in his grasp in their naked glory. Listening to her breath and she stayed softly asleep Vegeta thought back to the night before…

Curling his head around he decided to get up and train instead of waking the young beauty in his bed. Throwing on his training outfit and stormed out of the room. "Hey Vegeta-"

Kakkorat walked up to the young prince wide-eyed, "What? I am going to train."

"My prince… I wasn't aware you had slept in, smelling the scent I guess it is obvious you were not alone," Kakkorate stated.

"What business it that of yours?"

"None Vegeta," Kakkorat and Vegeta walked into the training area and straight towards their private gravity room. Leaning over Kakkorat slightly whispered, "Does your father know you've chosen a mate, above all Bulma-"

Vegeta swiftly turned around, now facing Kakkorat with a scowl feature he crossed his arms, "No, and even if I do decide to tell my father I will tell him the same fucking thing I am about to tell you, it is none of you business-"

"I didn't mean it like that," Kakkorat scratched his head in confusion.

"Do I question your motives? I think not so you will reframe from meddling into my personal affairs second calls warrior," Vegeta spoke sternly. "Now, can we train or would you like to baboon on something else that is on your mind cause quite frankly I don't give a damn."

"Yes Vegeta," Kakkorat smiled as he got into fighting stance.

'_Gravity room is powering up- now one hundred and fifty density, two hundred and fifty density, finalizing at three hundred and fifty grams density gravity sir-'_

Kakkorat adjusted to the wait change, waiting for Vegeta to make the move he was caught off guard as Vegeta appeared behind him thrusting a kick towards Kakkorat's face…

********

Bulma felt the sunlight grace over her form, stretching over the bed she opened her eyes quickly. Shooting her body up, covering herself with the silk blankets she giggled. Plopping back down on the bed she smiled as she curled around to take in the softness of the bed, smelling Vegeta's scent.

Bulma decided today she would sleep in and wait for Vegeta, she had worked none-stop for most of the three years and had yet to sleep in. Today was that day…

**Meanwhile…**

Covering her mouth, Queen Akira looked over towards he husband in complete shock. Glancing back at the computer monitor once more, seeing Cooler and Frieze's face was buried in her brain. Watching an almost lifeless Brolly followed by Nappa and Radditz on the ground below their enemies felt she finally felt the feeling of fear.

Fear trembled across the Queens face, "What does this mean-"

"Means they are coming," King Vegeta looked towards his wife. "I just don't know when, it is two risky to send another scouter but I have a feeling they are coming directly for us."

"What are they planning-"

"I don't know," King Vegeta glanced towards Bardock. "We need to get prepared. I want to start evaquating the Planet to Earth till we can figure out where Frieze and Cooler are going to attack-"

"What if they go for Earth my lord-"

"They won't, he wants the Sayians, he will stop at us first I am sure of it."

"As you wish sir, I will start sending out messages," Bardock bowed and excited the room.

Letting out a sigh Queen Akira looked at her king once again, "Have you heard from Rynieta?"

Shaking his head he turned to his wife, "Her planet was purged last week- I fear she is on the shop with Frieze and Cooler-"

"Where is Vegeta?"

"He is training," King Vegeta closed his eyes. "He has become very strong that boy. Very strong, I can feel his power…"

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own DBZ!

**Author's Note:**

**Well that was somewhat of a short chapter, but it is okay. :o I suppose. Anyways, next chapter things start to get wacky. War is here and what happens to everyone including Bulma and Vegeta. Teehee, this should be interesting.**

**But I want to say I am sorry for messing up the chapters, I honestly did not mean to do that, however it is now fixed and in the right order. I will probably post the next three chapters tomorrow and I will go over the chapters making sure I proof-read again. ;o anyways, see yall next time!**

**Thanks, Suey**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Fallen**

**By Rebecca**

**Chapter Seven**

Sirens rang throughout the ship, guards running around, searching, "Not in the third sector nor the fourth-"One spoke.

"I've looked in the second corridor sectors, I haven't found her yet," a second guard stated.

"Keep looking, we have got to find that oracle-" The guards scattered around the corridors leaving and empty room.

Letting out a long sigh, crawling out of the small space she hid in she did a double take look down the halls. Speeding off in the other direction she ran towards the control room. Pushing through the door she sat in one chair and began scanning over the computers.

"Vegeta-sei in one month-" Rynieta placed a worried look across her face. "I need to find an escape pod… where are you- Perfect."

Gathering her strength she exited the control room and shot her way down the shop towards the ship room. Sneaking around the guards she made her way towards her escape pod, crawling into the pod she quickly set her coordinates and blasted from the Cold's space craft.

"Genu-" Frieze and Cooler stood in their ships control room watching the monitors. "Did you know that our Oracle has **flown** the coop?"

Bowing his head down Zarbon turned to Cooler, "My apologizes my lord, we will find her on this ship-"

"Now see, there is one little problem with that," Frieze punched Genu across the face. "She fucking hacked into our fucking computers and she has **escaped** our ship and is headed where… do you know?"

"No sir I do not-"

"She is headed to Vegeta-sei, **my** surprise attack is going to be destroyed because **you** failed to guard her properly. Now answer me this my little trusted in command, what should I do with you?"

Shaking his head Genu lowered head in shame, "It is whatever you feel is proper punishment-"

"Zarbon," Zarbon looked down at his commander and directed his attention towards Frieze. "Guess what, you've been promoted."

"Yes sir," Zarbon watched Cooler smirk as he struck Genu for the last time, watching the one more powerful commander now fall to the ground covered in blood.

"Clean this up," Cooler stated. "Find a way to wipe the information from the escape pod, we may have lost the oracle but we can still salvage this mix up."

"Right on it sir."

Zarbon left the room, Cooler looked at his younger brother, "I hate it when my plans are spoiled brother."

"Ah Frieze, there is still much to gain from this… you will have your surprise attack."

********

"Rynieta has contacted us," Bardock looked towards his king and queen with a worried look. "She is headed for earth but the information she has sent to us isn't coming in complete, she believes Frieze erased the information she had recorded-"

"How long do we have?"

"She says they assume she is coming to Vegeta-sei but she said to get the civilians off the planet immediately."

"Then we must act, make a wide message to the planet, all able warriors are to report to the palace posts and await orders, families and civilians are to pack light and await orders to be removed from the planet. I want the pods and the ships ready by tomorrow, I want the Briefs, the Ox family and the science wing to be removed first and swiftly, is that understood?"

"Yes my lord," Bardock removed himself from the throne room.

"They must be closely than we had thought, and faster than we had wanted," King Vegeta looked at his wife. Looking towards her with a concerned feature stroke across his face, "If you want to fly with the first take-off I will understand-"

"My place is by your side my king," Queen Akira stated.

"Then this is our fate," King Vegeta took his seat next to his wife, sitting straight up he felt a smirk grace his lips. "This should be interesting."

********

"Father-" Bulma stormed into the science wing. "Is it true? We are scheduled to leave Vegeta-sei tomorrow morning?"

Dr. Briefs nodded weakly, "I am afraid so my dear, we and the rest of the scientists are scheduled to leave tomorrow at six and we are to report at the Capsule Corporation where we will continue working till word is sent-"

"What? What happened to two more years-"

Dr. Briefs shook his head, "I am sorry Bulma, but they have captured Brolly, Nappa, and Radditz and as a warning they are heading straight for Vegeta-sei. We aren't for sure when they will strike but Rynieta has issued a evacuation order."

"What about everyone else? We just leave them here-"

"I don't know Bulma, I have our orders we are leaving tomorrow-"

"I am not leaving-" Bulma swiftly turned around and ran down the hallway. Making her way towards Prince Vegeta's room she barged through, "Is it true? Your father has issued orders for us to leave."

Vegeta looked over at Bulma, her mother dropped as she noticed he wasn't wearing his normal training attire nor his royal uniform. He was dressed in an **actual **battle uniform. Closely resembling the training spandex, but now contained an armored chest piece, "Well it sure as hell isn't safe to stay here when they make their way here-"

"But I am not going to be much use for the war if I am two planets away-"

"Stupid woman," Vegeta chuckled. "You are more useful to me alive than dead because of a stupid war."

"Don't call me that," Bulma lowered her head and started to let the tears ru don her cheeks. Vegeta walked towards Bulma and wrapped one arm around her waist while placing the other around her head, lowering her face on his shoulder. "Come with me."

"Don't be absurd, this is war, not another one of your fairy tale stories. I will stay and fight," Vegeta commented. "It will be over with sooner than you think."

"What if they kill you-"

"Don't ask stupid questions woman when you already know the answer," Vegeta stated smugly. "You **will** leave for Earth tomorrow morning and I will come for you when it is safe, is that understood?"

"Promise," Bulma looked up, glancing into Vegeta's eyes. Vegeta smirked and lowered himself and kissed Bulma.

********

The next morning the first departure ship was ready for take off as the science wing, Dr. Briefs, Dr. Ox, and ChiChi said their 'Goodbyes' and sadly stepped on the ship. "Bulma?"

ChiChi look at her friend, Bulma glanced back towards ChiChi with tears running down her now reddened cheeks. She covered her mouth as she realized, Bulma was bonded with the Prince. She turned her towards the royal family with Bardock and Kakkorat standing in ready uniform. Proud smirks lingered across their features as they watched their beloved allies aboard the ship.

"We have to go sweetie," ChiChi approached her friend with a warm arm placed around her shoulders. "We will see them again soon, I promise."

"I want to believe you, I want to-" Bulma took as second glance towards her lover, Prince Vegeta stood there. Stern, his lips curled into a slight smirk- nodding to Bulma she turned towards the ship and followed with ChiChi.

'_Doors closing- Engines are starting, powering up. Please brace yourself, Exiting Vegeta-sei atmosphere in three, two one-'_

The ship blasted quickly out toward space, Vegeta turned around swiftly and let the platform. "Ready the escape pods-"

King Vegeta orders the command controls, one by one the pods blasted in response, "We are doing the right thing, it is only a matter of time before-"

Bardock was unable to finish his comment before their attention was directed towards the exploding pods, "Frieze and Cooler-"

"That can't be, I assumed we'd have another week at the least," Kakkorat stated.

"It is time for war," King Vegeta commented, lowering his head as he watched the escape pods being blasted without warning. Motioning for the Queen they walked to the throne room to wait for their enemy.

"What do we do now, father."

"You heard your king, get the Prince, it is time for war-"

********

"Oh my gosh-" ChiChi watched through the space craft towards the planet they had just barely escaped. "How did they get there so fast?"

Bulma felt her tears whelp in her dried eyes once again "They wanted a surprise attack, we had just **assumed** they were still slightly behind, there are technologies to allow them to space travel faster-"

"Bulma will you listen to yourself, you are talking crazy-"

"I am facing the honest truth ChiChi, Vegeta-sei is going to fall," Bulma stated keeping a stern feature plastered across her flustered face. "Maybe, maybe Kakkorat and Vegeta will escape in time-"

"Bulma?" ChiChi looked at her friend concerned and confused. "They cannot die-"

"Frieze and Cooler will not kill the Prince," Rynieta walked into the control room where the two families stood. "I don't know their plans, but they wouldn't listen, they needed to kill the prince and his companion if they wanted to control the universe-"

"You _are_ the oracle?" ChiChi clenched her fists. "Because of you they decided to move faster to the planet, millions of people are dead-"

Rynieta shook her head, "Do not speak of things you know nothing of child. I am far order than you would assume, I have see the warriors and the priestesses live, love and die several different ways but this time will be different."

"What do you mean they won't kill the Prince?" Dr. Briefs questioned.

"I have known the Prince and Kakkorat since they were born, teaching them the ways of the universe and the species it holds. They are the Legendary Warriors. Frieze wants to control them, wants to use them to finish off the take over and keep them as pets to do his biddings-"

"And how is this bad?" Dr. Briefs questioned once more.

Rynieta smirked, "Prince Vegeta is a very powerful young man, Kakkorat is skilled but Vegeta, he will survive-"

"Kakkorat will die?" ChiChi lowered her head.

"If the prince listens to what I told him before I left then Kakkorat will live, however whether the boy will listen is not in my, or Vegeta's power. If Frieze keeps Vegeta, brainwashed eventually he will come face to face with his mate, she is the key to his power," Rynieta looked at Bulma.

"How is Bulma the **key**? And what **did** you tell Prince Vegeta?"

Rynieta grinned…

_Flasback_

"_You highness," Rynieta kneeled down as she approached Prince Vegeta who was standing beside he King and Queen._

"_Oh Rynieta," Queen Akira covered her mouth in relief, "I thought you were heading to Earth, I was worried when I found out your planet, your people were-"_

_Rynieta lowered her head, "They made me watch. There is nothing I can do for them now but I am here to help…" Rynieta looked at the young prince, "You have grown into such a man my young prince, I am so proud of you."_

"_You are babbling, same old Rynieta I remember," Vegeta stated with a smirk._

_Smiling she nodded, "I need one last favor of you before I aboard the Briefs/Ox's ship. They are coming, I believe in a week, I am not sure. I changed my coordinates before the information I needed was erased. Kakkorat must not stay Vegeta, he must leave."_

"_What are you saying, you will not take this away from a warrior-"_

"_Listen to me, he must leave the planet or __**he**__ will die. His time for greatness is not this battle but if he dies I fear the worst."_

"_What are you saying?" King Vegeta stood from his chair and glanced at Rynieta._

"_You are going to die my king, my queen, if you stay here you will die-"_

"_What of me?" Vegeta uncrossed his arms, looking at the oracle with concern._

"_Frieze intends on keeping you alive- I have said enough, do this for me my Prince, tell Kakkorat to leave, I have an escape pod with the coordinates to Namek-"_

"_Why Namek?"_

"_We will see you there my Prince, this battle here, it is not the end, we will end it on Namek but first there is a test we need to get through-"_

"_You are making now sense!" Queen Akira began to raise her voice, clenching her fist towards her chest, "What is happening-"_

"_Vegeta-sei is gone, it will be gone by the next day of Frieze's attack, please, fulfill my request Prince Vegeta, fight this battle alone."_

_Vegeta looked towards his mother and father, then back towards Rynieta, crossing his arms he smirked, "We'll see."_

_End o Flashback_

"Oh my god-" ChiChi looked at Rynieta. "Why couldn't you have just brought him with you?"

"I could not," Rynieta lowered her head with a heavy sigh. "I know this is a lot to take in but you must trust me."

"Why Namek?" Bulma spoke up.

Rynieta grinned, "You are the **key** Bulma my dear, have you ever heard of the _Dragon Balls_?"

********

"Father-" Bardock landed between Vegeta and Kakkorat, "They've destroyed everything."

"I know," Bardock glanced towards the Prince. "Frieze and Cooler are throne room my prince, I am afraid your parents stood their willingly."

Vegeta looked towards the palace with a smirk, "I'd expect nothing less." Vegeta gripped onto the capsule Rynieta had given him before she left with Bulma's ship. Thinking back to what she said he glanced back at Kakkorat. "Kakkorat-"

"Yes Vegeta-"

Before Kakkorat could make any finishing comments Bardock knock his own son unconscious. Vegeta smirked as he opened the capsule revealing an escape pod. Vegeta powered it up as Bardock drug his son and placed him comfortably, "You sure about this Vegeta-"

Vegeta nodded, "There will be other battles, this is the only way we will survive, I trust Rynieta."

"As you wish my Prince," Vegeta closed the pod and waited for it to blast off towards space.

Turning his attention back to the palace a smirk was placed of his features once again, "I've always wanted to meet a talking lizard, this should be interesting."

********

"Well well, if it isn't my **favorite** monkey Prince," Frieze grinned as he leaned forward in the Sayian-jin throne chair. "You look rather small from down there, what do you think Brother?"

Cooler chuckled as he walked over towards the other chair and sat himself with a cocky smile, "Well I do believe so brother, they **do** in fact look small, I was expecting the myth warrior to have at least been reincarnated into a more… _taller_ man."

"Mhm, I conquer but personally I Sayian-jins to be wasted space in the universe, worthless monkeys-"

"Wonder if you will still feel that strongly when I wipe this floor with you bloody corpse," Vegeta blurted.

"Tsk, no need for such violence, besides that is what you mother said before," Zarbon walked in swiftly, snapping his fingers three figures followed in carrying two bodies. "These are my **new** pets, I believe you've met Brolly, Nappa, and Radditz. Interesting boys I might add-"

Bardock was stunned as he watched his fellow soldiers carrying their withered and dead King and Queen, "What have you done-"

Frieze chuckled, Cooler grinned, "Technology is a powerful ally Bardock, a _tamed_ monkey is always more useful to."

"You will pay for this-" Vegeta spoke.

"Not likely," That was the last thing Vegeta remembered as twelve of Frieze's hencemen pounced ontop of the prince, holding his down Zarbon walked toward both Bardock and Vegeta. The prince struggled to look over as he watched Bardock's next was snapped instantly.

"Mhm, the Sayian-jin tail, interesting object, when it isn't attached-"

Screaming in pain, Vegeta felt his tail be ripped from his body as the men beat him down till finally he was knocked out.

"Take him to the health wing on the ship, I want him controlled and healed, I have things to do and planets to destroy-" Cooler commented as he left the room.

"Mhm, my monkey pets, tomorrow I want this planet gone." Frieze commanded.

********

Bulma struggled in her sleep, tossing in and out of the sheets with load groans. ChiChi ran to her side as she became violent, ChiChi looked over toward Rynieta who had been watching the sleeping Bulma, "Help her, don't just stand there-"

"I cannot, she cannot be awakened-"

"Bullshit-"

"Trust me, she cannot be woken from these dreams, this is no ordinary dream…"

_"Vegeta-" Bulma stood there watching Vegeta as he sat on a metal bed, looking around it seemed he was in a cell. Shivering she kneeled down to her prince, raising a hand to her mouth she tried to shake Vegeta. "Vegeta, please talk to me."_

_Tears began to run down Bulma's cheeks as she saw no reactions. He sat there, his head was lowered, his eyes were no long pools of wonders but black, and blank. Starring at his view, he patiently watched the floor._

_"Vegeta you are scaring me, please talk to me, look at me, Please…"_

_Bulma was cut off as the cell doors opened and a tall muscular features, he had green hear with a pale looking green colored skin. His purple lips curled into a smirk as he looked down at Vegeta, "Hello money boy- Frieze wants to know what is new pet is up to?"_

_Vegeta stood steal, keeping his contact on the floor while he spoke, starting to get frustrated Zarbon threw a punch towards Vegeta's face. Bulma covered her mouth as she watched in horror. Zarbon threw punch after punch while Vegeta allowed himself to sit there and take the pain. _

Bulma's body shot up and her eyes open as her face became a red flustered look. She looked at Rynieta, "Vegeta is alive…"

************

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own DBZ!**

************

**Author's Note:**

**Mhm, well I know I promised like three more chapters but I decided to kind of turn it into like one decently long chapter. I am kind of winging it as I go. I have ideas but it is kind of up in the air plot. :o haha. **

**But I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter, I am excited to see where this goes. So I will see youg guys next time**

**Thanks, Suey**


End file.
